12 Days of Mr Sacks (Guide)
The 12 Days of Mr. Sacks is a yearly reoccurring event that happens during late December and early January. It begins on December (placeholder) and as long as you begin the storyline before January (placeholder), you can always finish it. It occurs through cards, but eventually the cards will become pinned storylets. Mr Sacks' visits may be a source of the otherwise rare or expensive Connected: The Masters of the Bazaar, as well as the useful seasonal quality Putting the Pieces Together: the Taste of Lacre (PtPT: TToL). Since players may navigate each day only once, it is not possible to get every reward in a single year. * Uncapped PtPT: TToL may be obtained from Day 2, Day 5 (For those associated with The Celestials), Day 8, Day 11 (only for Notaries and Doctors), and Day 12, for a total of +5. * Connected: The Masters may be obtained from Day 1, Day 2, Day 3, Day 5, Day 6, Day 7 (1-2 CP for Bazaarines), Day 11*, and Day 12 (3 CP), for a total of +11-12. *This option is not available to Tier 3 Professionals, such as Correspondents or Monster-Hunters. Note that Days 5, 11, and 12 require choosing between PtPT: TToL and Connected: The Masters. Those wishing to maximize their Taste of Lacre are recommended to align with the Celestials and sign on to become Notaries; all other costs and requirements are generally not as difficult to arrange. Fate options exist to investigate Mr Sacks with a chosen Faction. These may be selected on Day 4. Note that playing these options in later days prevents players from receiving the other possible rewards from the visit, although they are generally otherwise profitable: * Associating with Benthic gives options on days 5, 9 and 12 * Associating with February of the Calendar Council gives options on days 6 and 11 * Associating with the Knotted Sock gives options on days 7 and 10 * Associating with only yourself--which costs no Fate--does not unlock any special options * Associating with the Duchess gives an option on day 6 * Associating with the Gracious Widow gives an option on day 7 * Associating with inebriated zailors gives options on day 9 * Associating with the Rubbery Man gives options on days 8 and 12 Day 1: A Peevish Visit from Mr Sacks? This first day allows you to gain one CP of Connected: The Masters in exchange for either one bottle of Greyfields '68 or 100 Drops of Prisoner's Honey. The option to trade a Pail for a level of Putting the Pieces Together: the Taste of Lacre is not worth it given its low cap. Day 2: A Genial Visit from Mr Sacks? Another bottle of Greyfields '68 will give both a CP of Connected: The Masters and a level of PtPT: TToL, both uncapped. If you do not have a bottle, you can play your Consonant Violin (bought from the Numismatix) for the same rewards, though this requires already having Connected: The Masters 2. If you have neither, but do meet the Renown requirements, you may give your good name and obtain only the level of PtPT: TToL. Day 3: Mr Sacks, in taciturn mood Giving Mr Sacks a Magnificent Diamond grants a point of Connected: The Masters. Day 4: What’s the angle? The fourth day sets Investigating the Twelve Days of Mr Sacks, with most options costing Fate. Based on your Investigating quality, you may select other options in later days. Day 5: Mr Sacks, purringly Those identified with the Celestials may obtain a level of PtPT: TToL in exchange for 10 Persuasive CP. You may alternately trade your dreams of mirrors for a point of Connected: The Masters, or give away your Irrigo to return to the Nadir earlier than normal. Day 6: A concrudescent Mr Sacks If you wrote a Patriotic Adventure in Court, you may exchange it for a CP of Connected: The Masters, or alternately just turn in 10 Touching Love Stories for the same reward. (Patriotic Adventures are not otherwise consumable or saleable.) Day 7: Mr Sacks, in embered red You may obtain one point of Connected: The Masters for free if you profess London to be peaceable; if you are willing to lose a Revolutionary and Docks favour, it is possible to also obtain a Favour in High Places at the same time. Bazaarines have a more forceful version of this latter option, losing 3 Revolutionaries favours and 1 Docks favour in exchange for 10E, a Favour in High Places, and 1 or 2 CP of Connected: The Masters. Note that having the favours is not a prerequisite for selecting the option, so they are not costs per se. Day 8: Mr Shacksh Inviting Mr Sacks in grants a level of PtPT: TToL, and if you are already acquainted with Silas the Showman from a previous year you receive a Direful Reflection and a Bohemian Favour in addition. Day 9: At your window Accepting Mr Sacks' heart and lights gives a free Pail of So-Called Snow. Day 10: Down the chimney! Most of these options trade a Wild Words item for a Rag Trade item of the next price bracket. The best deal is to trade a Storm-Threnody for Parabola-Linen. Day 11: Mr Sacks, mutely Doctors and Notaries receive an additional level of PtPT: TToL, while low-tier professions may receive a CP of Connected: The Masters instead. Day 12: Mr Sacks, at its limits Taking advantage of Mr Sacks gives both a Pail of So-Called Snow and a level of PtPT: TToL, at the cost of one CP of Connected: The Masters. Assisting it gives 3 CP Connected: The Masters and a Favour in High Places. Category:Christmas Category:Experiencing Strange Times: Twelve Days of Mr Sacks Category:Guides